differentbaseblocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Quaternary
They are Numberblocks based on the Base-4 system. Also known as Quaternary, where 0-3 are the only numerals used. Characters Jaydob04's design * 2: Same as the regular, but with gray circle eyes, the right one with two points, gray lips, limbs, shoes, and a gray glove with two fingers. * 10: Same as Decimal 10, but is made of four blocks. Her eyes are round with two points (2x2=4), and she has two-fingered gloves. * 11: Same as Decimal 11, But 5 Blocks, With 5 Eyes. * 12: Same As Decimal 12, But 6 blocks. he had 3 Eyes And 3 two-fingered gloves. Her eyes are round with two points. * 13: Same As Decimal 13, But 7 blocks. He's also lucky. * 20: Same As Decimal 20, but is made of 8 blocks. Her eyes are round with two points (2x4=8), and she has two-fingered gloves. Pesik Kot's design * 1: Same as the regular, but with a red triangular hat. * 2: Same as the regular, but with gray circle eyes, the right one with two points, gray lips, limbs, shoes, and a gray glove with two fingers. * 3: He is yellow with yellow limbs. He has three legs. He is called Tripodblock. * 10: Same as Decimal 10, but is made of four blocks. Her eyes are square with two points (2x/+/^2=4), and she has two-fingered gloves. * 11: Five blocks - four white and one red. She looks the same as the decimal 11. * 12: Six blocks - four white and two orange. She has two eyes with a yellow step-shape mask and blue limbs. * 13: Seven blocks - four white and three yellow. He looks the same as the decimal 13. * 20: Eight blocks with an orange border, orange tetragram eyes (2x4=8), orange limbs, two-fingered gloves and white shoes. * 21: Nine blocks - eight white and one red. He has square eyes and dark red limbs. * 22: Ten blocks - eight white and two red. He has two eyes, one larger than the other, and gray limbs. * 23: Eleven blocks - eight white and three red. He has rectangle eyes and yellow limbs. On his body are eleven letters in the Greek alphabet: alpha, beta, psi, rho, sigma, iota, tau, eta, theta, pi, and upsilon. * 30: Twelve white blocks with a yellow border. He has one tetragram eye and one octagram eye (4+8=12) and yellow limbs. * 31: Thirteen blocks - twelve white and one red. He has yellow limbs. * 32: Fourteen blocks - twelve white and two orange. He has three eyes and light red limbs. * 33: Fifteen blocks - twelve white and three yellow. He looks the same as the decimal 15. * 100: Sixteen white blocks with a red border. He has one square eye, one hexadecagram eye, and red limbs. * 101: Seventeen blocks - sixteen white and one red - with one square eye, one circle eye, and red limbs. * 102: Eighteen blocks - sixteen white and two orange - with one star bow and red limbs. * 103: Nineteen blocks - sixteen white and three yellow - with one eye and red limbs. * 110: Twenty blocks with a red border. * Ibrahim’s designs 1:same. 2:same but as a star. 3:same but with 3 legs. 10:same but with 2 duogram eyes. 11:same but with 7 arms. He is called hentetrablock. 12:same but with 3 duogram eyes. 13:same but lucky. 20:same but he has 2 Tetragram eyes. 21:same but unlucky. 22:same but he has 5 duogram eyes. 23:same but he has 1 eye. 30:same but he has 3 Tetragram eyes. 31:same but he has 4 eyes. 32:same but he has 2 hexagram eyes and 1 duogram eye. 33:same but he is a step squad. 100:same but he has 4 Tetragram eyes. 101:same but he has 3 eyes 102:same but with gray eyes and a blue hat.he has 3 hexagram eyes 103:103 has 19 balls 103(19) and 19 hats. 110:same but he has 5 Tetragram eyes. 111:same but he love candy. 112:same but he has 2 Tetragram eyes and 3 duogram eyes. 113:same but cool. 120:same but he has 4 hexagram eyes 121:same but he has 3 eyes. 122:same but with 4 hexagram eyes and 1 duogram eye. 123: 130: 131: Category:Bases